It All Began With A Mirror and A Crying Italian
by geminiPsychiatrist
Summary: "M" for later chapters. There will be Germany x Italy for sure, but possibly many others. Starts with 1p Northern Italy meeting his female version.


_The prologue is a bit dry. Just bare with me. And give me a chance. It will get better! I promise. Review any comments or concerns..._

* * *

It was something so unlikely, they never thought of it. But the Hetalians were about to know it full well. For on the other side of their mirrors, lies a secret. A big secret. A secret about to be uncovered, by a put down Northern Italy.

Italy walked through the door to his home and started heading for his room. He couldn't understand why Germany was so mad at him today. He seriously didn't get it.

Feli walked past the kitchen without a second glance and dragged himself up the stairs into his room. He jumped onto the bed and felt like crying. He didn't like it when people were mad at him or screamed at him. It made him wish that he was somewhere else. Somewhere where the other countries wouldn't easily find him.

Not really having anything else to do, Italy went and looked in his mirror. He looked at his glassy hazel eyes and sighed. For a while he got entertainment looking at his mirror. He would see things backwards in his mirror and know where they were in his room… Until he saw the beanbag. An American made beanbag. It was the color of his blue uniform, but he couldn't recall ever having one.

Feliciano turned around and searched that area of his room. No beanbag in sight. This startled him. Eyes wide open, he turned back to the mirror and started searching for any more differences the mirrored image had. He was surprised to find many more that he had never noticed before. He figured that since he usually concentrated on himself when looking at a mirror, he wouldn't have concentrated hard enough on the background to notice these things.

"Whoa…" Feli gasped out when his eyes landed on something else. Something that _shouldn't_ be in his room at all... There was a bra sticking out of a drawer.

With a closer look he realized that it must be for someone about his size, but with breasts. This struck him as incredibly weird. He began to tap on the glass as he thought.

So, there he sat. Tapping on the glass in deep thought. But since he wasn't used to thinking so much, a headache started poking at his brain. But then his reflection was gone! Italy blinked in awe at his mirror, and tapped it again to make sure it was indeed a mirror, when a ragazza popped up.

Italy jumped up and gave a small shout of shock. The girl looked worried for a moment then smiled brightly with shining eyes. Her redish hair pulled back into a short ponytail and a blue uniform on her person… She looked like a girl version of him!

She smiled and tapped on the glass. Italy looked at her then tapped on the glass as well, and laid his hand on it. She followed suit, laying her hand against his the glass between them. Feli was confused as to what was going on, but she was being so nice and he was so sad. He thought about whether or not she would comfort him if she were on his side of the mirror. He began to cry.

* * *

Felicia got really worried when her opposite gender started crying. He must have really had a bad day, male Germany must have yelled at him. Not knowing what else to do, and not having anything else to do, she dug her fingers into the mirror. After digging far enough she felt his skin beneath her fingertips and started pressing her hand through. The look of surprise on Male Italy's face was not missed as she began to climb through the mirror.

* * *

Feliciano was stunned. She could actually come through. At last minute thought he grabbed her arm and helped pull her through. She gave a yelp and landed on top of him. She giggled.

"Ciao! I'm-a Felicia! I am Nyotalia Northern Italy! I saw you were-a sad. What is-a wrong?" lying comfortably on top of him she began to gently push his hair out of his face and brush away tears. He sniffed.

"Germany is-a so mad at me today. I don't even know-a why."

"Shh. It's-a okay." Felicia comforted him for a while before he asked,

"What is-a Nyotalia?" She smiled at him.

"Nyotalia's are the-a opposite genders of the-a 1p Hetalians! You are-a 1p Northern Italy, I am your-a Nyotalia. The-a female version of-a you!" Male Italy's eyes widened then he jumped up.

"Wow! How cool! I want to-a meet the-a other Nyotalia's! Can I?" He began begging Felicia to let him go through the mirror. She happily obliged.

"Sure! Just-a moment!" She quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. "Take this-a to female Germany. Her name is-a Ilsa! I will-a explain to your-a world where you are! Now we-a both get-a vacation!" And with that said, they traded places. Which is what starts this little adventure for the Hetalians.


End file.
